A Twist of Fate
by foxyvampire
Summary: This is a slight AU. All the events are the same but with a big twist. It starts with sir Arthur and ends a little after the final battle. Integra and Seras were born earlier. Contains an in depth look into Integra's childhood with Young Walter and female Alucard, a longtime friendship between Seras and Integra, and much more. Hey don't want to spoil it too much. (for a friend)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone I'm writing this for a friend of mine. This will be my **__**first fanfic**__** ever and my **__**first Hellsing fic**__**. **_

_**Try**__** to be nice, alright? I've **__**never**__**been the best writer but I hope you all will like it. Sorry ahead of time for **_

_**any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Men I've just learned of a plant being used for the production of manmade vampires." A young man announced to the

group of men sitting at the table around him. "Is that even possible…!? Manmade Vampires!? Sir Hellsing?" a man at the

table questioned nervously. "One would certainly think it to be impossibility. Ventures of this magnitude are not easily

accomplished." Sir Hellsing replied to the man. The whole room looked around shocked, "None the less." Sir Hellsing

started. "Even good for nothing defects...are adequate enough to fight this war." Sir Hellsing hinted. "What do you mean

by that?"

"Ghouls." Sir Hellsing told the man. "Through our source at Mig, we've learned that a task force of unusual doctors, who

are specialists in the paranormal…have spared no efforts to expedite results and turn fantasy into reality." Sir Hellsing

briefed the group. "So this fantasy, you refer to are these "ghouls," correct? What exactly are they?" someone asked.

"They are failures who've unsuccessfully attempted to become full-fledged vampires; they are nothing more than "living

dead" that feast upon the flesh of corpses. You might say… they're something like zombies found in voodoo." Sir Hellsing

replied. "They possess monstrous strength, but their movements are slow… and their brain's reaction time is also

significantly retarded." Sir Hellsing informed as he looked over everyone. "Dealing with one or two Ghouls at a time

should pose little to no problem for us."

"Where the difficulties start to arise… are if the Nazis decide to use their Ghouls in the field. If that was to happen, the

worst case scenario would be…" sir Hellsing paused. "One in which the Schutzstaffel decides to deploy them

systematically, in numbers, on the front-lines." Sir Hellsing finished. "Though the ghouls are relatively failures they're

still "monsters." Meaning they can't be killed easily. It takes a shot to the head or heart to effectively put them down."

Sir Hellsing started to explain. "The other problem is if you're attacked by Ghouls you become a Ghoul yourself. That is

how they grow infinity." Sir Hellsing continued. "1 turns into 2 which soon leads to doubles to make 4, which turns into

8, 8 then turns into 16, 16 into 32, 32 into 64… 64 into 128, 128 into 256, 256 into 512, 512 into 1024, 1024 into 2048,

2048 into 4096 and so on."

"They are ever increasing in "geometric progression" with each meal. They just keep growing and growing, increasing

more and more, like an endless plague." Sir Hellsing spoke. All of the men in the room gasped. "Front-line forces

eradicated…and the green grass of the battlefield is soon after replaced by ardent flames of hell." Sir Hellsing finished

somewhat dramatically. "We recently received word that on the western front near Germany, the German army Group

B… is currently planning to launch an offensive, according to another one of our sources." Another man announced. "If

their insanity-fueled laboring comes to fruition, and those monsters are deployed. We'll, no doubt, be ousted from

Dunkirk back to the icy waters of the northern sea." The man said. "This time however, we may not have the energy, or

manpower left to fight another battle like Normandy. We shall have to carry out monumental tasks with absolute

precision if we want the state of the war to continue as it is now."

"If we fail the gears of war will be downshifted, and we'll suddenly find ourselves all the way back to June 22, 1940." The

man said. "I guarantee you that won't happen!" sir Hellsing yelled as he clenched his fists. "I'll deal with them a blow

laced with such unforeseen severity that their taste for war will diminish along with their sordid existences! We'll crush

those mongrel krauts were they stand!" sir Hellsing bellowed and slammed his fist on the table. "This is what Hellsing

was founded for. It is our long awaited mission." Sir Hellsing said. "Preparations are already well underway." Sir Hellsing

informed as he slid a picture over to the man across from him.

"Hellsing's sending the most suitable man for the job." Sir Hellsing said as the man across from him grabbed the picture.

"This guy was born to bury the dead." Sir Hellsing said as the man across from him looked down at the picture. "He's…

he's but… he's but a child!" the man said in surprise. "Child or not he is the strongest human of our existing militants in

the field qualified to deal with such inhuman foes." Sir Hellsing responded with a crazed smile. "And his name?" another

man asked as he looked at sir Hellsing. "Walter… Water C. Dornez. Aka Walter- the angel of death!"

**(Meanwhile flying over the general vicinity of Warsaw, Poland)**

"Swaddy… rise and shine." A voice called to a man with his eyes closed and a cigarette in his mouth, leaning back

against the wall of the plane. "Oi, dough boy! Wake up!" the voice called louder to the man making him open his eyes to

see a shadowed figure. "Toss me one of those coffin nails." The figure ordered. When the man didn't move the figure

tried again. "Tobacco I say!" the figure demanded the man. "Wha-what in the Sam hill!?" the man stuttered in surprise.

"This stuff ain't for young brats like you!" the man exclaimed. The figure grinned before taking his wires and wrapping

them around the pack of cigarettes inside of the man's jacket. The figure then swiftly pulled the pack of cigarettes out of

the man's jacket and pulled it back. "What's going on!?AHHH!" the man yelled as he watched the cigarettes fly out of his

jacket and land in the figures hand. "AHHH! Kno-Knock it off!" the man cried out as the figure took a cigarette from the

pack and put a lighter up to it.

The figure put the cigarette to his mouth and took a drag. The figure then pulled the cigarette away and breathed out a

puff of smoke. "This cigarette tastes God awful." The figure said as he put the cigarette back in his mouth and looked at

the pack. ""American spirits" brand, made in the U.S.A." the figure muttered as he read it. "Hey, we're in the midst of a

war and have to make do with what we've got, so stop bitching about it!" the man lectured.

The figure laughed, "Smoking tobacco supplied by Yankees… and we're here flying aboard a plane furnished by the

Yankees." The figure started to say. "What a shame that, without the help of those "cowboys" and "monsters"… we can

no longer fight a flat-out honorable, fair and square war." The figure finished dryly. "The empire of great Britain, which

once had the entire world in the palm of its hand, has fallen to such depths of desperation" the figure laughed as the

light from the moon shined on his face. The figure was a young 14 year old boy with short black hair and grey eyes,

wearing standard butler attire with a pair of black combat gloves. "Quite sad, wouldn't you agree Alucard?" the boy

asked, looking at a black coffin lying on the floor behind him.

Just then the boy turned to look out the window of the plane, "Ahh, just look at it." he muttered. "Have a good one,

soldier… this is our stop. Bye-bye!" The boy said as he walked over to the door to the plane. "What!?" the soldier

panicked, "Wait! Hey kid, hang on a sec. Take a parachute with you. A parachute…" the soldier said to the boy. "Keep it,

I don't need it." The boy told the soldier nonchalantly and used his wires to slice through the steel of the plane, and

kicked it, causing shards of metal to explode outwards. "Cheerio."

"Alright then, guess it's time to get to work, Alucard." The boy said as he pulled the coffin towards the door inanimately.

"W-wait a minute, sonny!" the soldier called, the boy stopped and look at him with disinterest. "I'm admittedly ashamed

to say that I, as an adult and veteran much older then you, can't say or do a thing to help you out boy." The soldier

started. "Unfortunately… it looks like everything rests in your hand from this point on!" The soldier finished. The boy

smirked, "yes sir! Sarn't sir!" he responded and made the peace sign.

He then kicked the coffin out of the plane. The boy then jumped out of the plane laughed. "My name is the angel of

death. We are Hellsing!" the boy yelled. "Enemies of the world beware, for we come to uproot you all!" he continued to

yell as he flew through the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I'm pretty much just rewriting Hellsing: The Dawn for my first couple of chapters but bear with me it <strong>_

_**just fit so well… ah well that and because I just love Walter (I love any event that involves Walter!). I'll be **_

_**starting the real story after these events play out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews! If you hadn't noticed already I'm mostly going by the manga and **_

_**am only focusing on Walter, ****at the moment****. ****I'm not good with fight scenes**** so bear with me as much as you **_

_**can, ok? Anyways on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

As Walter got closer to the ground he used his wires to slow his decent so he could land safely. Walter then descended

towards a building where three men were talking, and eating. "Ahhhh!" Walter cried out as swung himself through the

window. The sound of glass shattering was heard as he flew through the window and landed hard on the dining table,

the black coffin landing hard behind him. His sudden and loud entrance caused the three men to look at him. After

landing Walter slowly positioned his body up right and looked at the three men with disinterest.

"What are you lot doing lying doggo at this ungodly hour, having a soggy biscuit soiree…?" Walter asked. "Bloody bunch

of pansy Huns!" Walter spat. "Who the hell are you!? Who…!? What is this…!?" one of the men questioned. He had short

blonde hair and wore a white lab coat, an unusual shirt which reveals his lower torso, and glasses with an assortment of

adjustable, multi-lensed spectacles. He also wore four fingered gloves with both his ring finger and pinky forced into the

last one

"I'm Hellsing's butler, Walter C. Dornez! As such, it's my solemn devoir as steward to serve family members in need."

Walter introduced smugly. "Introductions out of the way, allow me to send you jerries2 off on your trip to hell!" Walter

exclaimed. "Hellsing, the order of royal protestant knights!" The man in the lab coat questioned. "A special task force to

eradicate vampires."

"That's right, that's right! You've got it!" Walter congratulated. "Though, I'm here to stamp out your failed science

experiments and you good-for-nothing Nazis too!" Walter informed. "That's troublesome." A voice said making Walter

look up in question. "I'm afraid that won't happen." a short man with blonde hair and yellow eyes said. He was dressed

impeccably, wearing a white suit with matching overcoat, glasses, and a black tie. "Germany won't lose." The man

continued.

"We won't let the war end, because our favorite thing is war." The short blonde man, the Major, said as he ate. "…you're

the leader here, fat ass?" Walter questioned. "Correct. And I don't like to be interrupted during mealtimes." The Major

replied. "I don't know you're a tub of lard as it is. Being pulled from one meal won't kill you." Walter insulted. "I said

that's how I am, so you are mistaken, boy." The Major said.

"This sauerkraut is well seasoned. Where'd you get it?" the Major asked the man in the lab coat. "I seasoned it myself.

The cabbage too." The man in the lab coat replied. "You Doc?" the Major questioned, "The brine, too, is splendid." He

complimented. '_Great I bust into their meal, and all they can talk about is food…_' Walter thought with irritation. '_Looks _

_like I'm going to have to make them pay attention to me again._' He thought.

Walter stepped on the edge of a butter knife, tossing it up in the air. He then kicked it, making it shoot straight towards

the Major's face. However the third man caught the knife before it got close to the Major. Walter looked on with shock.

The third man was tall wears a full uniform which consists of an overcoat with its neck guard turned up and an M43

officer's cap emblazoned with the Totenkopf symbol.

The tall stoic man then crushed the butter knife in the palm of his hand. "Oh! And this is great… and this sausage, and

everything is superb, Doc!" the Major praised as if nothing had happened. "I am unworthy of such compliments." Doc

said as Walter stared at the tall man. Just then the doors swung open and people started rushing in. they then stopped,

pointed their guns at Walter and loaded them.

"You have interrupted our research. You have also interrupted the meal of one who gives orders in government." Doc

said. "Kill him!" Doc ordered. Walter smirked, his eyes wild. The soldiers then begin shooting.

Walter jumps up into the air, twits his body around. He then kicks the table, breaking it in half, and uses it as a guard

against the bullets. "You idiots! Were you not paying attention?! You're now easy targets!" Walter laughed. "You've lost

already!" he announced as he slipped his wires around the Soldiers and sliced them to pieces. Blood sprayed everywhere

as the soldiers were cut and their bodies completely fell apart, the Coffin soaking up any blood that hits it. Walter

laughed as he retracted his wires.

Just then Walter heard clapping and was shocked to see the Major and Doc unharmed. The stoic man stood there

holding the wire tightly. "Splendid kill. You're quite the angry boy, you are." The Major said. "What the hell?!" Walter

started, "You still provoke me even after what you've seen?!" he continued. Just then the stoic man shifted his hold on

the wires causing his hat to fall off.

"You said your name was Walter, didn't you boy?" the Major asked. "You're very skilled, aren't you boy?" he Questioned.

"With your power, you'd certainly want to join my troops." The Major said. "How about it? Turn traitor and come under

my command?" he questioned as he took a few steps closer. "Be with the volunteer soldiers of the Waffen SS, my

troops, the Last Battalion." The Major offered.

"Certainly you'd want to… Right, Walter?" the Major questioned. Walter's eyes widened at the proposal but then his eyes

became cold. "…you must be half asleep, fatty." Walter started calmly. "You stick your necks out even now! I'll throw

you into the fires of hell and watch you sizzle and fry!" Walter roared. "Ah I see. I didn't want it to come to this… but it

can't be helped." The Major said.

"Captain!" he called out to the stoic man. "If you cut off his head… toss it into the fire." The Major ordered. "Doc lets

go." He ordered as he turned around and started out of the room. "Yes." Doc responded before turning to follow him, the

doors closing slowly. Just before the doors closed completely the Major stuck his hand through the gap. "Sieg Heil!" he

said before pulling his hand back and the door closed. And so with that the fight began.

The Captain let go of the wires and the two slid back a few feet. The two stared at one another with hard eyes. '_…you _

_bastard…_' Walter thought as he stared at the Captain. "You're tough!" Walter yelled as me lunged forward towards the

Captain, who quickly moved. Walter then moved his arms around, his wires to curving every which way. The Captain

then lunged at Walter. As the Captain closed in on Walter his face was slashed by the wires.

The Captain then punched Walter in the face. The impact sent Walter flying backwards as blood spurted from his nose.

Just then the blood of the dead soldiers slowly started to move towards the coffin. As this was happening the Captain

lunged at Walter again and punched him in the stomach. He then suddenly appeared behind Walter and hitting him in

the back. The Captain then reappeared in front of Walter but then, just as the Captain was going for another blow,

Walter head-butted him. There was a sound of bone breaking as the two collided.

"You… bastard…" Walter said. "Good…bye!" Walter yelled before kicking up. Walter laughed as he wrapped his wires

around the Captain's neck and started pulling them tightly. Suddenly the Captain raised his hand and grabbed Walter by

the throat and pushed him to the ground. The Captain then started to strangle him Causing Walters grip with his wires

to loosen. During this time the blood had almost reached the coffin and an eye began to form on it.

The Captain continued to strangle Walter, who was about to black out, unknowingly being watched. Just then rapid gun

fire was heard, one of the Captain's arms was shot off. This caused the Captain to let go of Walter and jump back. The

sound of Bullets hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. "What's wrong, Angel of death? You don't look so good."

A voice asked coming from the coffin.

Walter sat up, trying to catch his breath, "You're late idiot!" he told the voice. "You bastard, where is your normal

shape?" Walter asked still breathing heavy. "Are you still waking from your nap…? Vampire… Alucard!" he asked as he

saw the form of a girl with long raven hair reaching midway down her back. Her hair cut straight in front just above her

crimson eyes.

"Are you entertained?" the girl, Alucard, asked. "Why? This particular form I take… it means nothing to me." Alucard

said. "Your backup's arrived." He (she) stated with a smile and pointed his (her) gun up in the air. "So, let's hunt some

wolves." Alucard said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's all for the second chapter. Once this whole event is over is where my real story starts so just <strong>_

_**enjoy the Hellsing: The Dawn events until then. And be lucky I'm uploading all of these at one time. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here is the third chapter! **__**The last chapter before my story really starts!**__** So, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Hellsing or the characters.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The Alucard's shadowy figure stood in a cloud of smoke. Walter and the Captain stood there giving it their full attention.

"Don't get too cocky little angel he's not a vampire. But he's not a human either." Alucard informed his (her) war

partner. Just then the Captain started to transform. "Well that's just great." Walter said sarcastically.

"I had a feeling something like this would happen." He muttered. "Crosses would mean nothing to his kind. Ceremonial

items, holy water… all ineffective." Alucard explained simply. "I thought they'd all been defeated… but yet, they exist,

like I do now." He (she) said as the Captain's absent hand grew back as a furry clawed one. Then the captain's face

suddenly becoming a long furry snout. Next thing they knew his transformation was complete.

Walter stared hard at the Captain's new form. "A werewolf?!" Walter stated with slight surprise. "I see it. It's probably a

hundred years old too." Alucard said as he (she) looked on at the werewolf. The Captain, the werewolf, leered at them.

"He's coming." Alucard warned. "excellent." Walter said as he got ready to fight.

The Captain kicked up off the ground towards them and attacks. He then lands, skidding across the floor a bit. He then

appears before Walter, who moves to attack him. The Captain dodges by jumping over him. His eyes locked on Walter.

"So fast!" Walter states before Alucard starts laughing. "Mind your head! I'm aiming for his!" Alucard warned as he (she)

lifted his (her) gun at the Captain. Alucard then started to shoot at the werewolf. The sound of bullets hitting the ground

echoed throughout the room once more.

**(A.N: Sorry I decided to skip a bit; it's too much trouble to describe right now because I'm tired and need a **

**break.)**

"Uuuwaa! Ok, now together." Walter said with sweat rolling down his face. "Walter… Good luck! I'll leave it to you."

Alucard suddenly said shocking Walter. "What are you looking at me for? It's not a vampire!" Alucard started. "That's my

only specialty." He (she) continued. "Also, generally, isn't it unfair to go 2 on 1? There's also your English pride to

consider." Alucard added. "If I don't go after the enemy's ringleader, things will get bad." He finished.

"This is such a sad war, don't you think?" Alucard asked suddenly. "Because it's brutal looking remains appear as though

a demon from hell caused them, through the eyes of a demon, or the eyes of death itself." Alucard rambled on. "So, go

ahead and fight this little woofey." He (she) told Walter. "We do it together!" Walter insisted loudly. "So, this is some

kind of dog-man, or maybe man-dog?" Walter asked. "It doesn't matter, either way it's just a shitty, conceded little

brat." Alucard replied, "This brat will go down easy I think."

The Captain seemed to glare at them as they talked. "Unless I use some kind of dog language, talking is useless huh?"

Alucard questioned and started barking. The Captain then lunged forward towards Alucard and kicked him (her), cutting

him (her) in half. Blood went everywhere before re-accumulating. Next thing they know Alucard's sitting cross-legged on

his (her) coffin that now has nine eyes and several legs.

"Wha-What the hell?!" Walter questioned as he saw this. Alucard then stood up on the coffin and pointed towards the

doors. The coffin sped forward and through the doors. "See you later! I'll leave it to you!" Alucard said as he (she) shut

one of the doors, his (her) coffin shutting the other one. The coffin then took a large piece of wood and placed it

between the handles.

Walter stared at the door in shock and irritation. "H-he… He ran away! And in such a weird way that… that asshole

vampire!" Walter exclaimed before looking back at the Captain. **(A.N: Time to improvise a bit)** '_Damn him… that _

_stupid good for nothing vampire! I swear I'll kill him!_' Walter thought, gritting his teeth. '_I just have to survive my battle _

_with this bastard first._' He thought as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And with that this chapter is done! <strong>__**Now the real story begins**__**. My next chapter will take place back at **_

_**Hellsing after Walter and Alucard return from Poland. See you then!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Well here is the fourth chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Although it's not that interesting at the moment… oh **_

_**well, who cares! Just enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters (wish I did)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

"Sir Hellsing, they're back!" a young man announced as he entered the study. Arthur turned around in his seat and

looked at the man. The man was tall with black hair that ends at his shoulders with wavy bangs falling over his blue

eyes. The young man wore black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat that was left open, with a white

Barrymore shirt and a red tie. "Ah thank you William." Arthur thanked as he started to stand. "Would you like to walk

with me William?" he asked as he walked towards the door where one of his servant's, now temporary butler, stood.

"It would be an honor sir Hellsing." William replied with a slight bow as Arthur walked by him. "Fantastic!" Arthur

laughed as he stepped into the hallway. William closed the door and followed Arthur down the hall. The two then headed

down the stairs to the first floor. They then headed to the front door and opened it. When Arthur opened the door he

was surprised by the sight before him.

Walter was sitting there on Alucard's coffin, bloody and battered, smoking a cigarette. There was blood running down his

face and right arm. His left arm was broken; he had a deep wound on his left side, and was covered in bruises. "Bloody

hell Walter, What happened?!" Arthur asked, completely baffled by the sight of his young butler. Walter looked at him

tiredly and slowly stood up.

"I just ran into some unexpected trouble, that's all." Walter answered as he removed his cigarette from his mouth using

his right hand, wincing as pain shot through his arm, and exhaled a puff of smoke. "William, do me a favor and drag this

bloody bastard down to the basement please." Walter, somewhat, pleaded tiredly. "Of course." William responded before

moving to grab the black coffin. "Call our private doctor while you're at it William." Arthur ordered as William dragged

the coffin inside. "Already done sir!" William called in response as he started down towards the basement.

Arthur then ushered Walter inside. Once inside the doors closed and the two headed up stairs to Walter's room. "So

what exactly happened?" Arthur asked as they walked. "We were most unfortunate to encounter a werewolf while we

were in Poland." Walter answered. Arthur looked at his butler with wide eyes.

"A werewolf you say? I didn't know there were any left, and in Poland of all places." Arthur muttered. "Yes, he seemed

like the last of his kind." Walter added. "Incredible." Arthur started, "what was he like?" he asked his butler. "He was

incredibly strong and agile; I could hardly land a hit on the creature." Walter replied. "I see. So besides your encounter

with the werewolf, what happened?" Arthur asked. Walter didn't answer right away as he debated on what to say. '_I'll _

_just tell him what I know he wants to hear._' Walter thought.

"We successfully destroyed the plant as ordered sir." Walter informed him. "Ha-ha I knew you would! Good job boy!"

Arthur congratulated and gave Walter a hard pat on the back. Walter stumbled slightly and winced as Arthur hit the

wound on his shoulder. '_Bloody hell, that hurts!_' Walter thought as he stood up straight once more. The two then

stopped in front of Walter's door. Walter opened the door to his room and walked in.

He then walked over to his bed and sat down. Walter winced as he sat down and then leaned back onto his mattress.

Arthur walked in next, grabbed a chair that sat near a desk to the right of the room, and dragged it over to the bed. He

then sat down in the chair and leaned back. Arthur then crossed his arms and legs, and stared at Walter. "Is there

something else you want sir?" Walter asked as he stared tiredly at the ceiling above. "No, I'm just here to keep you

company until the doctor arrives." Arthur answered. Arthur then glanced at the cigarette in Walter's mouth and un-

folded his arms.

He then leaned over, quickly snatched the Cigarette from Walter's mouth, and put it out using the bottom of his shoe.

"Huh? Wait, sir, what are you doing?!" Walter asked as he sat up and looked at Arthur. "No smoking, until your wounds

are healed. Is that clear?" Arthur ordered strictly. Walter looked at him with shock and his mouth hanging open slightly.

Walter then huffed, turned his head to the left, and glared at the wall. He then glanced back at Arthur with irritation.

"Understood… Sir Hellsing." Walter replied slightly upset with the order.

Arthur smiled at the boy, "good, I'm glad we have an understanding." He said as he opened his arms wide and then

placed them in his lap. Arthur once again leaned back in the chair, a smile, still etched on his face. Just then William

walked in with the doctor. "Doctor David is here now sir." William announced with a slight bow. "Ah perfect timing,

Thank you William!" Arthur responded happily as he stood up.

William bowed once more before taking his leave. "Welcome Doctor! I'm glad you could come on such short notice!"

Arthur greeted the man. Doctor David sighed, "Just let me see my patient sir Arthur Hellsing." he said with irritation.

'_Hehe looks like he isn't too happy about being woken up at such an ungodly hour and having to work._' Walter thought

with a smirk. "Ah yes of course." Arthur said, his left eye twitching, as he tried remaining polite.

He then walked past the doctor and out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once Arthur left the doctor turned

his attention to his patient. "Well hello Walter. I never thought I'd have to patch you up." doctor David stated as he

walked over to the bed. He then took a seat in the chair previously occupied by Arthur and placed his case full of medical

supplies in his lap. "You and me both." Walter muttered loud enough for the doctor to hear. Doctor David chuckled and

leaned forward.

The doctor used his hands to part Walter's hair in order to find the wound there. He continued to do this until he spotted

it. The wound was a shallow gash on the right side of his head. The doctor dropped his hands and opened his case. He

then grabbed a roll of bandages and started to wrap the bandage around Walter's head. Once he was done the doctor

made Walter take off his vest and dress shirt.

The doctor then examined the large, semi-deep, gash on Walter's side as well as his right shoulder. "Looks like you got

lucky with that wound on your side." Doctor David stated as he started cleaning the wounds. He then wrapped the

bandage around Walter's torso and shoulder. "Anywhere else?" doctor David questioned when he was done. "Well I think

all that's left is my broken arm." Walter replied as he looked at it.

"Hm I see." The doctor muttered as he took out some gauze and an adhesive bandage. "No X-ray?" Walter questioned

the doctor. "Trust me I've been doing this so long I know exactly what kind of break this is." Doctor David replied as he

gently grabbed Walter's wrist. "I'm going to positon your arm for the cast. Try not to move it." He informed Walter.

Walter did as he was told and watched as Doctor David wrapped the gauze and adhesive bandage around his arm.

"There all done." He said when he was finished. "And now for the sling." The doctor muttered as he shuffled around in

his case. He then took out the sling and placed it on the small table by the bed. "There, make sure you have someone to

help you put that on ok?" The doctor told Walter as he closed his case and stood up. "Alright I will. Thanks for the

service." Walter responded as he looked up at Doctor David. "No problem, just get some rest now."

"I'll be back to check on that arm periodically." The doctor informed as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Alright I got it. See you then." Walter said. "See ya Walter. Don't overdo it ya hear?" doctor David said. "I'll try." Walter

responded before Doctor David left the room. Once the doctor had left Walter sighed and decided it was time to finally

get some rest. '_Well I won't be doing much for a while._' Walter thought with a yawn as he lay down. He then closed his

eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's all for this chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? What? Please review! Don't make me sic <strong>_

_**Alucard, Seras, and Walter on you! In fact I'll add Anderson, the Nazis, and the weird KKK Vatican members **_

_**to the mix too! They'll make you regret not reviewing! (I really wish I could do that sometimes. It would **_

_**make thing a lot easier.)**_


End file.
